The Enemy
by saruwatarikoumiko
Summary: [Slight Takari, AngeAnge] What if the Digidestined failed to find the 8th digidestined in time? What if they failed to protect him from Myotismon? Gatomon's POV. R&R. Thank you to all the Reviewers! [smilez]
1. For Kari's Sake

Here'a a What if? Type of Fic. I got bored so I hope you like it. Muahaha its so fun to write. Even I can't wait until the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

**

* * *

**

**The Enemy**

**Chapter 1: For Kari's Sake**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

.:Gatomon's POV:. 

Kari. She was the 8th Digidestined, and I, Gatomon, was her partner. No wonder I had an attraction to her since we got here. I am so confused though. Why am I Myotismon's ally? Am I supposed to be here?

"Gatomon." Myotismon had me by my scruff, making me look at Kari. Why should I even pretend I don't know who she is? But then, why do I want to keep her from him? "Do you know this child?"

"No." I hesitated. Then she screamed. Demidevimon was trying to rip out a chunk of her hair.

"Kari!" I cried, accidentally.

"So you do know this child!" He lifted me up to look at him eye to eye. He shoved the crest of Light (the real one) in my face. "You are the eighth digimon. The others are coming to rescue Kari, and you will not go to their side. Or else, your friend here might have a worse fate than her hair." He pointed at Kari. How dare he! She was already crying on her knees from fright. I must protect her. He left me no choice. I nodded.

"Hikari," Myotismon called Kari. "Come here." She looked at me with her sad brown eyes, and I slightly nodded to tell her to obey him. She walked slowly towards Myotismon and he bent down low to look at her, petting me on the head! As if I would stoop that low to serve him! Hah, me be his pet? Kari must have seen the grimace on my face as I tried to keep my cool. Her eyes slightly became brighter. Unfortunately, I knew what was coming. I knew he was going to hypnotize her. Soon enough, Kari's eyes turned blank, and she looked at him, listening to his every word, with an empty stare.

"Digimon are not meant to be controlled by those humans, and the Digimon know that. Sooner or later, they will turn on everyone, including your brother, Tai." Myotismon started his brainwashing. Kari just nodded. He knew that her brother getting hurt is Kari's weakness. "You and Gatomon must work together to separate them, and take them back to the digital world, using any means possible. Take their digivices and crests, and give them to me." My eyes started to fill with tears as I just watched Kari, helpless and absorbing everything. She was doomed to serve Myotismon until death. Suddenly, he grabbed me by my tail (ouch) and threw me at Kari's feet. He had no power over me, since I had the same attack, Cat's Eye Hypnotism, to counter his.

"Let's go, Gatomon." Kari looked at me, and I followed her, unable to refuse to her commands and Myotismon's threats. We stepped outside the building, and we found all the digidestined there, all in their champion forms, except for the little batpig.

"Kari!" Tai cried, running towards her, about to hug her. Kari stood, unresponsive. Then when he got closer to us, within kicking-of-me distance, Kari raised her pink digivice above my head, and a black force field deflected Tai. I looked up in surprise and realized her pink digivice was marked with black stripes across the back and front. Tai fell on his bottom, staring at us in shock. He sat up and crawled towards Kari again, worry in his eyes.

"Kari," he whispered, putting his hand on the force field. "It's me, Tai." Kari kept her digivice raised with her left hand, then using her other hand, she reached out to Tai, palm up.

"Give me your digivice and crest, Tai." She said monotonously. He looked at her, then glared at me. I just jumped back in surprise at the anger in his eyes.

"Give my sister back! Gatomon! I swear I'm going to kill you!" He yelled in my face, spit flying from his mouth. Thankfully, the force field was there to shield me. At this point, none of the others knew that I was the eighth digimon, which put me in equally as much danger as Myostimon in being killed by them. "Greymon!" Agumon's champion, a huge dinosaur with a brown mask, charged at us.

"Nova Blast!" A Fireball formed in his mouth and shot towards us. I was starting to doubt the power of the force field around us, but the fireball disintegrated when it hit the field. Small flames danced around the edge, but nothing else.

"Hey! Greymon! Be careful! My sister is there!" Tai screamed, panicked. _Slow enough reaction._ I thought.

"Sorry, Tai! But I can't get through the shield she has." Greymon answered. Suddenly, Garurumon came up from behind him and attacked.

"Howling Blaster!" The blue ice just encircled us just like the flame, and died out.

"Garurumon! Digivolve!" Matt commanded. Tai jumped on Matt in protest, a fist fight ensued. All the other digidestined were then distracted.

"Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon!" He ran towards us at lightning speed, and I flinched as he attacked. Kari still remained as blank as ever.

"Wolf Claw!" A red 'X' collided with our barrier, and I saw a part of the barrier crack. That's when I started to panic.

"Kari, it won't hold for much longer." I said. She paid no heed to me.

"Garuru Kick!" Another crack formed from the previous one. The others saw the weakness and also attacked, all at once. Tai was in an indistinguishable heap, still screaming at the top of his lungs. Agumon, Patamon and TK were trying to comfort him.

"Kari!"

All the other digimon evolved to their ultimates and attacked.

"We're sorry, Kari!" Lillymon cried. "Flower Cannon!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Wolf Claw!"

The attacks fused into one huge ball of power, and it was heading towards us.

"Kari! KARI!" I yelled. She still held her digivice up. Just as the ball of attacks hit the barrier and shattered it, I pushed her down off to the side, and at the same time, I felt a power surge through me.

"Gatomon digivolve to ..." I felt my arms and legs stretch, my cat ears and tails shrinking into my body. My green gloves were replaced with a single white one on my left hand. Golden hair sprouted from my head and fell down my back. Four pairs of wings also sprouted, as a helmet covered my face. "Angewomon!" Wow. Even my voice changed.

I had digivolved into an angel. My wings were around Kari as I lay on top of her, protecting her from any harm. As the smoke cleared, I looked behind me and saw all the other digidestined and digimon also in shock. That would prove it to them. I _am _the eighth digimon. I heard Kari coughing and I sat up, brushing myself off and helping her up. She looked at me.

"Gatomon?" She asked, a slight twinkle in her eye showed me that the real Kari was still there. I hugged her tightly, tears in my eyes. I was just glad she was ok. Deep inside, she was happy for me. Her eyes soon enough glazed over again, and she was once again blank. She gave me only one command.

"Kill them." I turned around to face the digimon, who were still staring. Part of me was angry that they had almost destroyed Kari, one of their own, and another part was still sympathetic, agreeing with them as to why they had attacked her. But I _must _kill them. For Kari's sake. Right now, they are my enemy.

* * *

Is it good? I dunno, I just randomly typed it, so I hope it made sense! Please click the most beautiful button on the bottom left of the screen. Thank you! 


	2. Wizardmon's Gift II

Disclaimer on Chapter 1. I hope you like my fic! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**The Enemy**

**Chapter 2: Wizardmon's Gift (Version 2)**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

.:Gatomon's POV:.

"Who's that?" TK looked at me. "She looks like Angemon." The little bat pig just nodded in agreement.

"That's Angewomon, the Ultimate form of Gatomon." Izzy replied, typing on his laptop.

"How did she go ultimate?" Tai asked. What a stupid question. But I can't blame him. He just has a slow brain. I'll just stand here and let it sink in. "Wait a second..." He looked like he was on the brink of realization. "That must mean..." Yes. I think he is getting it. Even the others were smiling at his progress. "Myotismon gave her more power!" I nearly fell from my flying position and the others collapsed.

"She's the eighth digimon!" Izzy concluded for him. Finally. I decided it was time for me to speak.

"How dare you attack your own kin!" I scolded the Digidestined. My voice had a weird echo. "I must destroy you for what you have done! Heaven's Charm!"

I let loose a pink ring of energy, and the digimon became paralyzed. It was absorbing their power. They soon dedigivolved into their rookie forms, and I felt my power increase.

"Gatomon! Stop!" A short man with raggeed clothes and a steeple hat ran up and stood between me and the digimon. Wizardmon. He was my friend, and I had absolutely no idea why he wanted to protect the ones that tried destroying me.

"Wizardmon! Help me defeat them!" I cried. He raised his hand towards me and chanted a few words.

"Thunder Ball!" He yelled. A ball of lightning charged at me. It was not big enough to damage me, but it was enough for me to be distracted. I stopped my attack, returning the power to the rookie digimon. I looked at him, my heart was about to break.

"I thought you were my friend." I whispered. I flew down and stood beside Kari.

"Gatomon, listen! Myotismon's plan was not for you to destroy the digidestined!" Wizradmon angrily said.

"Then why?"

"Has he brainwashed you too? The whole quest to find the 8th digidestined was to destroy him. If you are the eighth digidestined and digimon, Myotismon had just sent you to a trap. He knew that against all these digimon, you would surely perish. He brainwashed Kari to weaken the power of the Crest of Light." My mouth felt like it fell all the way to the ground. Bats suddenly covered the sky and swarmed over Wizardmon. "You must break the spell!" Wizardmon cried before he became overwhelmed with the bats.

"No! Wizardmon!" I yelled. "Heaven's Charm!" Pink light energy shot towards the bats. Without the power of the other digimon, my power was weak. I could only knock off two to three bats each time. Myotismon. This was his doing.

"Hand of Fate!" Pure holy energy swirled around the bats and completely destroyed them. Wizardmon's battered body collapsed on the ground. I looked beside me and saw another angel digimon. I looked at TK and realized his bat pig was gone. This must be Patamon. I flew quickly towards Wizardmon, and I placed his head on my lap.

"Gatomon...you must help Kari... bring her back to the light." Wizardmon muttered. Using the last of his strength, he opened a portal to the Digital World. "Quickly, all of you, hide before Myotismon discovers you have switched sides!" All the digidestined ran into the portal, and only TK, Angemon, Kari and I were left. "Go, Gatomon."

"Wizardmon..." I started to cry. He was making a huge sacrifice for me. I hated myself for distrusting him. Kari walked up to me, still blank, but her mind was still set on destroying the digidestined. Angemon and TK walked into the portal.

"Thank you, Gatomon, for being my friend." He whispered, and his eyes closed, and his head fell.

"Gatomon!" Myotismon yelled. He was sending more bats after me.

"Angewomon!" Angemon held out his hand in a panic from the other side of the portal. "Hurry!"

I grabbed Kari with one arm and grabbed Angemon's hand, and he yanked us through the shrinking portal, just in time. I looked back once more and I saw Wizardmon's body dissolving into data, and I saw a glimpse of his mouth. He was smiling. I smiled slightly, then began to shudder. I let go of Kari and she and TK just stared at each other. Angemon seemed to have seen it coming and embraced me in a tight hug, as my tears overflowed and I cried.

* * *

o.O ooooh hints of AngeAnge now! (Well, obviously since they are my favorite couple!) This is depressing. R.S.V.P. (Review, Sil vous plait) See ya next chapter


	3. A Glimmer of Hope

Hi! Third Chapter! I hope you like it. Disclaimer on Chapter 1.**

* * *

**

The Enemy

**Chapter 3: A Glimmer of Hope**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

.:Gatomon's POV:.

After a while, I fell asleep in Angemon's arms from crying. I woke up and found that we both dedigivolved. I was cuddled up beside him as he snored away as Patamon. TK was beside him, who was still awake, looking at the cave wall above him. All of the digidestined, including Kari and I, were in a large cave, and a small fire was built in the center to keep everyone warm. Everyone was asleep except for TK.

"Gatomon, you're awake..." TK murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you awake?" I asked. He lazily pointed next to me, and I found Kari, sitting on a rock, blankly staring.

"Everyone fell asleep, but I thought she still wasn't back to normal, so someone had to watch her." TK replied. I jumped on him and hugged him.

"Thank you. I'll watch her now. Go to sleep." TK nodded and within seconds his eyes rolled back and he fell asleep. I smiled, then realized I was supposed to watch Kari. She was looking at me with her brown, empty eyes.

"Gatomon. We must destroy them." Kari whispered. Although she was hypnotized and stayed awake, she already had dark circles below her eyes from not sleeping. I stood on her lap and used my Cat's Eye Hypnotism to make her sleep, and I laid her by Patamon. Sadly, Myotismon's hypnotizing powers were greater than mine, and I could not erase what he had done to her. All I could do was help her and keep her from being hurt.

"Kari... please come back." I whispered, touching her crest. Suddenly, her hand grabbed my paw. My eyes grew round with fright. Her eyes were still closed, but beneath the lids, I could see her eyeballs moving rapidly. I thought it was just a dream.

"Gatomon. Gatomon? Where are you?" Kari was talking. "Where am I?" I realized it was the real Kari talking.

"Kari. Kari!" I started yelling, shaking her awake. The others woke up from the racket.

"What? What happened to Kari?" Tai jumped up rushing to Kari's sleeping side, opposite of Patamon, who was also watching, fascinated by Kari's sleep talking. She opened her eyes. I cried as I saw her familiar eyes, bright and soulful.

"Gatomon?" Kari spoke sleepily. "What ... What happened?"

"Kari!" Tai and I yelled at the same time, hugging her.

"You were hypnotized by Myotismon." I explained as briefly as I could. Her head fell forward as she fell asleep again. Tai, still holding her, laid her back down, but then I saw her eyes flicker, and her eyes returned to being blank. My heart sank. Tai went back to his place and slept. I sensed Patamon watching me with his round, green eyes, and I looked up.

"Gatomon, Kari's fine, she's there. Don't you worry, we'll get her back." He said with a reassuring smile. "You should go to sleep too." I wiped the tears off my face and curled up beside Patamon and Kari, placing my tail on top of Kari to make sure she keeps from moving. Who knows what she would do asleep and hypnotized. I still remembered Wizardmon's words: _Bring her back to the light.._ What did he mean?

* * *

A low rumble woke me and I saw the cave starting to collapse. A small pebble hit my head, and still, everyone was still asleep.

"WAKE UP! EARTHQUAKE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They finally woke and saw the condition of the cave. Everyone rushed out. I shook Kari awake, as Patamon was helping TK stand.

"KARI! KARI WAKE UP!" I bellowed in her face. Her eyes slightly opened in recognition to my voice. I yanked her up and bolted for the exit, Kari nearly flying behind me from the dragging. We reached the exit and found Myotismon landing in his carriage on top of our cage. Fog covered the whole place to keep him from being under the sun. What a lucky break for him. He stepped out, looking at all of us, smiling, his vampire teeth showing.

"Gatomon, destroy the digidestined." He commanded me. He had his Crimson Lightning whip at hand, ready to strike Kari. He didn't have to speak for me to understand what he would do. I looked at Tai and the others, but they all froze, waiting for what I would do. A long silence filled the gap between them. Then I came up with a plan. I glanced at Patamon, motioning with my eyes towards Kari. He slightly twitched his wings in reply. I hope he understood what I meant. I charged at Myotismon with all of my fury.

"Lightning Claw!" I slammed my claws towards his right hand, holding the whip. It lashed out at Kari, but I was able to stop it. Another scar, guaranteed. The whip circled around my right paw and tightly wound around my arm. He raised the whip, me along with it, and with a crack, whipped me towards the others. I saw as Patamon stood, his wings spread open as widely as he could, in front of TK, who, in turn, was in front of Kari. The whip broke, and I flew and crashed into Patamon, creating a domino chain of falling digidestined and digimon alike. The ground began to shake once again.

"We weren't that heavy were we?" Patamon stated. I could only grin from the comment. The ground then disappeared, and we all fell, Myotismon didn't seem to have anything to do with it, since his face was as surprised as ours. That was the last thing I saw before being enclosed in darkness along with the screams of all the digidestined.

* * *

Ugh. My momentum was interrupted by piano lesson. Review, svp. 


	4. Unrequited Love

Disclaimer on Chapter 1. This was heartbreaking to write, seeing that it is not my usual thing to go against what I support most... Enjoy!

* * *

**The Enemy**

**Chapter 4: Unrequited Love**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

.:Gatomon's POV:.

Instinct kicked in as I fell. Kari was in danger, and I need to help her. In the darkness, a bright light engulfed me and I digivolved to ultimate once again. I caught Kari within feet from the ground. Then I saw another bright light racing towards Kari and I, and I heard the screams of TK. Just like me, Patamon had digivolved and caught TK in time.

'Good idea," Angemon said, smiling. I smiled back uneasily, remembering what had happened earlier with Wizardmon's death and the real Kari talking. Oddly enough, he was always there for me, and I felt embarrassed for not caring.

"Whoa...where are we?" TK's voice broke the silence between us. "I guess we've been separated from my brother and the others." I looked around and found that we were in a cave. Angemon's and my light illuminated the cave we were in. I looked up and found that the hole we fell from was caved in, and only one tunnel led out from this place. Having no choice, we began our walk, Angemon leading the way.

Hours passed and my legs were weak from tiredness. Flight was pretty pointless in the narrow tunnel since it's ceiling was only a few inches above Angemon's head, and he was taller than me. Our wings barely had any room and they sometimes had to be dragged across the narrow walls. I looked at Kari as she stumbled a few rocks. I picked her up and helped her onto my back. She instantly fell asleep and her dead weight weakened me farther. She was so tired that even her hypnotized self couldn't stay awake. TK was still trying to keep up with Angemon in front of him, who still kept walking briskly.

"Angemon." I called out to him. He looked back to show that he was listening. "I think... its about time that we take a break. TK is exhausted, and Kari's already asleep. And she's not very light." I added. Wordlessly, he stopped and grabbed TK and put him on his back, then he walked up to me, gently pushed me to turn around, and took Kari, cradling her with his left arm as he supported TK with his right.

"Ok. This is crazy. You need a break too!" I said angrily after him as he continued walking.

"We must find a way to get out. Unless you want to be stuck here forever." He replied, slowing a bit. "I think there's an opening." Indeed, there was an opening. As the tunnel grew wider, I smelled some fresh air, rather than the dank stench of the cave. We ended up in another cave, larger than the one we landed in, but it opened to a rainforest. Angemon laid Kari and TK, who were both asleep, on a large, flat stone. I sat on a rock beside it as he flew near the exit and perched on top of a tall rock.

"You must rest. I will do the watching for now." He said. I didn't argue. I lay beside Kari and placed my arm around both TK and Kari protectively. The second I hit the stone with my head I was asleep.

* * *

"_Gatomon, you must bring her back to the light..." Wizardmon's words haunted me in my dreams. I saw him standing infront of me, repeating what he had told me before._

"_Wizardmon, what do I do?" I asked._

"_Help her see that she is loved." He began to fade again, and I panicked._

"_Wizardmon! Don't go, I need you. You were always there for me..." I pleaded. He smiled at me again, the same smile he had before he dissolved into data._

"_Not anymore, Gatomon. Do not worry. Someone else is watching you now. Someone who I think cares for you just as much as I did, if not more. You are in good hands now." He completely disappeared. _

* * *

"What?" I whispered as I woke. It was dark outside, and TK and Kari were still under my arms, asleep. I looked towards the exit on the tall rock, and Angemon wasn't there. I got up and walked towards the exit. It was my turn to guard them. I heard a rustle from the palm trees outside and I pointed my finger toward the moving leaves, ready to attack with my Heaven's Charm. A huge pile of fruit suddenly appeared from behind the leaves with a huge grunt. What digimon could this be? I thought. Fruitmon? Pigmon? The mound of fruits suddenly grew legs and began walking towards the cave. It was teetering slightly. Then I saw one of the feet get caught in a root on the ground. All the fruit fell with a thud.. I decided to lower my arm. This digimon couldn't possibly be a threat if it trips over such a visible root. The fruit fell with golden hair trailing it.

"Ouch." Oh my god, it was Angemon. I walked towards him and helped him up. I had to hold in my laughter. He was covered in juice from helmet to shoes.

"Angemon, I'm sorry, I thought you were an intruder," I apologized. "I should have helped." I salvaged some of the still whole fruits at his feet. There were enough to feed all four of us several meals. He bent down and helped too. With both of our arms filled, we placed the fruit beside TK and Kari on the rock. It seemed to be the cleanest place.

"Thank you.. For thinking of us, Angemon." I said, as he tried to clean himself from the fibre and juice.

"You're welcome." He offered me a mango as he took one for himself. I gladly took it. I almost forgot how hungry I was.

"By the way, do you know what Wizardmon meant by 'Bring her back to the light?'" I asked after a mouthful of sweet mango.

"I don't know. You're the one with the crest of light. What does it mean to you?" He asked. I hate it when people ask questions in reply to your question.

"I've been in the dark side ever since... ever.. How would I know?" I replied, annoyed. "I think Kari and I should split up from the group for now. We can find a solution on our own, and no one would get hurt," I added, with a bit of guilt.

"I don't agree, Angewomon." Angemon replied sternly and flatly.

"And why not?" I said with equally as much stern.

"I do not think that finding the solution alone would help you and Kari. You both would be more vulnerable to Myotismon. We need to stick together and help. Besides, I think you are still unstable after what happened to Wizardmon." I stopped eating and listened. I realized he wasn't eating either.

"But, you don't even know what to do with what Wizardmon said! I think everyone would be better off without Kari and I anyway." I was angry. He thought I was unstable? My thinking is perfectly straight. I know that I save Kari and kill Myotismon. There was nothing that was clouding my mind.

"If you are alone, you and Kari will get hurt! No one would be there to protect you..." He yelled in anger. He seemed to have lost control and realized too late. He started to calm down. "I'm sorry... Angewomon." I was so confused. Why would he be so worried about us?

"I just don't understand," I started. "I have been your enemy ever since the beginning, and Kari and I have even planned to kill all of you and force you to give your crests. Why do you even want to worry about us?" I asked him. Silence. I looked at the half eaten mango and turned it around several times. I must have put him in an awkward position.

"Because... Angewomon...I love you." Angemon finally said. I just stared at him in shock. I had no idea what to say to him. Was he the someone that Wizardmon had said that cared for me? I looked at Angemon and realized he was looking down, probably from embarrassment.

"It's okay. You don't have to love me. But just let me take care of you. And Kari." He added quietly. "Excuse me." He stood up and flew out of the cave, head hung low.

"I'm sorry," I whispered after him. I was too confused. So many feelings overwhelmed me. I've just lost a dear friend, Angemon tells me he loves me, and I had to save Kari. I did not know how deal with this.

* * *

As you can see, I am having a huge craving for mangoes. I haven't had them in 3 days and I am in a withdrawal stage. I just had to add it in this fic! Please Review!


	5. A Promise Well Kept

Disclaimer on Chapter 1. I hope u guys like the ending.

* * *

**The Enemy**

**Chapter 5: A Promise Well Kept**

**By: Koumiko

* * *

.:Gatomon's POV:.**

Angemon came back and Kari and TK were already awake, eating the fruit that Angemon had brought happily. Well, except Kari who just ate like a hungry emotionless animal. He walked in and caught my eyes, I looked down quickly, pretending that I was watching TK and Kari eat.

"Thanks for all the food, Angemon," TK said gladly grabbing another mango. Angemon just smiled at him and sat, looking outside the cave. I felt embarrassed for not saying anything to him, but I didn't know how I felt about him. I walked towards him and sat on a rock.

"Look.. Angemon... forgive me, I just had so much on my mind. I've decided that Kari and I will stay here for you." I whispered. I didn't want the kids to hear of what happened earlier. He turned his head to look at me then, seeming like hours later, he turned back to watching the outside.

"Good. I promise what I said, Angewomon." He mumbled still looking away, just enough for me to hear. "And I meant what I said." I nodded to show that I heard. I stood and walked outside, only to crash into the mon I didn't ever want to see again.

"Gatomon, how very nice of you to meet me again!" Myotismon bared his fangs as he grabbed me by my throat, lifting me up and choking me. The gurgling noise I let out that was my pathetic scream brought Angemon to come out of the cave.

"Angemon, thank you for showing me where they are." Myotismon said curtly. My vision was starting to become blurry, and I got weaker.

"Hand of Fate!" I heard Angemon call out his attack and the pressure on my throat was released. I fell on the ground and saw Angemon charge at Myotismon as I tried to nurse my bruised neck. I realized that instead of my hands, I got claws. I felt so weak. TK stood at the cave while Kari, like a robot, followed behind him.

"Angemon!" He yelled out, worried. I turned and saw Angemon flying circles around Myotismon. His Hand of Fate was being countered by his Crimson Lightning. One crimson lightning attack was only slightly deflected by the Hand of Fate and hit Angemon on his right shoulder. I couldn't stand to watch another digimon get beaten by him. I know that I deserve to be up there getting beaten up for my wrong doing than him. I raced towards Myotismon at lightning speed. He was too distracted by Angemon to notice me, but Angemon seemed to have noticed.

"Gatomon NO!" He shouted quickly, as I already jumped for my attack.

"Lightning Claw!" Myotismon turned around and saw me a split second before I hit him, and his crimson lightning whipped me back as I crashed into the trunk of a palm tree. A coconut hit my head.

"Gatomon! Leave this to me! It was my fault he's here!" Angemon yelled at me as I dizzily tried to stand. He was in hand-in-hand combat with Myotismon.

"Gatomon. Stand up. Steal the crest and digivice." I heard Kari's command as if it were on a microphone. I looked up and saw her standing and staring at me behind TK.

"No, Kari. They're trying to help us." I replied. Myotismon seemed to have heard our conversation. He overpowered Angemon and heaved him into a bush. He walked calmly towards TK and Kari. He pushed TK roughly aside and looked at Kari.

"Hikari. Listen to me, they want to destroy you. Even Gatomon will in the end."

"NO! KARI!" I yelled, trying to overpower his persuading voice. I ran towards him again and tried another attack. He easily stopped me with his bats.

"Tsk, tsk. Gatomon. You know the consequences of not obeying orders." He formed the red whip on his hand, getting ready to kill Kari. He wrapped it around her throat, and Kari stood motionless. TK was recovering from his fall and watched in fear. This time, I lunged at Kari. Just as I pushed her, I heard Angemon's attack again.

"Hand of Fate!" Myotismon was hit and his crimson lightning disappeared. They once again battled it out. Kari had passed out from the impact of falling, and I laid her on the rock. TK was beside her, and he looked close to crying.

"Kari, Kari... Wake up. I like you... you're the only digidestined here that's my age and I can play with." TK was talking to her. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you if you listen to Myotismon. Please...Please Kari, come back." Kari's eyes suddenly shot open, staring at TK. We were both taken aback.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon had made another whip to directly attack Kari. I pushed TK aside to keep him from being hurt and I jumped in its path. The pain shot through me as I was in midair and it felt like the attack had gone through me.

"Gatomon!" TK and Angemon yelled together in anguish.

"Gatomon!" Another voice. It was Kari's voice. She had broken from the spell. I saw her tearing eyes staring at me in worry and fear. I smiled at her. I was happy she was normal again. I remembered Wizardmon and what he had done. Maybe I will join him now. It felt like my body was falling in slow motion, but I did not feel the ground. I saw a bright flash of light come from Kari, and the pain disappeared, and I felt the familiar surge of power, but this time, it was much greater.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!" As the light died down, I saw Myotismon look at me with fear.

"Heaven's Charm!" Another ring of light was formed above me as I put my hands together over my head. I paralyzed him instead of Angemon. I now knew that he was my enemy. Suddenly the cave began to rumble, and the opening was filled with all the other ultimate forms of the other digidestined digimon.

"Quick! Give her your power!" Tai commanded on top of MetalGreymon's head.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Hand of Fate!"

All of their power was absorbed by my Heaven's Charm. Automatically, I formed a light arrow and the wings on my left glove grew to form a bow. I knocked it on the bow, and concentrated all the energy I got from the other digimon into the arrow. It started to glow brighter with the energy.

"No! No! Gatomon! Please!" Myotismon was begging. I let the arrow fly.

"Celestial Arrow!" It impaled him, and in a flash of light, he was gone.

Tai, and the others cheered as I hugged Kari, who was crying with happiness, TK beside her who was also beaming.

"How did you guys get here?" TK suddenly asked. The older children stopped cheering and were silent.

"Well, we found everyone except you guys, so we thought that if we find a Myotismon and an angel, it must be where you guys are!" Tai explained happily. All of the digimon dedigivolved into their rookie forms. "And we were right!" Mimi added. They all laughed, then ran towards Kari and hugged her as a welcome back.

"So it was just us four separated from the rest of you?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah, Gatomon." Mimi replied. "It's almost like it was planned." Someone picked me up.

"I'm sorry, Gatomon. For everything." Kari said, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, then fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

I still thought about what Angemon had told me. As we fought together against VenomMyotismon and all the dark masters, he was always there, watching out for me. He still kept his promise, and I always depended on him only. I let him place his arm around me after the destruction of Machinedramon. Why would I let him unless I felt the same way? I watched with awe as he digivolved into MagnaAngemon to defeat Piedmon, and how he healed all of us. I took him aside as all the other digimon and digidestined rejoiced.

"Thank you, Angemon, again, for saving us." I said.

"I owed you one." He simply replied. How did he owe me? Unless he was talking about when I destroyed Myotismon. He just watched me emotionlessly.

"It's just... I wanted to tell you..." I started. Even I wasn't sure what I was going to say. His silence was intimidating me. We flew a little farther away from the digidestined and stood beside each other on the edge of a cliff, looking over the darkened digital world. The sun was starting to rise.

"Remember what you told me a while ago in that cave?" I finally had something to say. He looked at me and nodded.

"I still feel that way, Angewomon. I promised you I will take care of you." He replied. He took off his helmet and placed it beside him, looking at me with his crytal clear, blue eyes. His beauty took my breath away.

"I-I know." I stammered. "And it was well kept." I looked down. "Thank you." I managed to mumble. I then felt his gentle touch on my chin. He slowly pulled my face up. He touched my helmet.

"May I?" He asked. I nodded. He easily removed it, but I kept my eyes shut, and I looked down again.

"I - I have a confession to make, Angemon." I whispered. This was harder that I thought. I continued my stammering. "When you said you love me... I think... I ... mean... I _know_... see, the fact is... I _am _in love with you too." I finally opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smiling at me, and a tear was on his cheek. I wiped it away with my glove. I was happy that he's happy. He then touched my cheek gently, and soon enough, we had our first kiss. My hand that was on his face fell to my side and the sunrise colored the horizon with the most beautiful colors. My heart skipped a beat, overjoyed, and I knew I was where I wanted to be.

* * *

Yay! Another fic completed! I hoped you guys liked it!Was it too cheesy? Ireally hope not o.O Please review! 


End file.
